Traffic
by bat ops
Summary: An obsessed Batman fights to take down a global human trafficking network rooted in Gotham.


Traffic

Batman

1

Batcave; Wayne Manor/Estate; City of Gotham; County of Gotham; State of New Jersey; USA

From his main batcomputer station, Bruce Anthony Wayne reviewed the latest intel that he'd gathered over the past week. In particular, a prominent global human trafficking network that was using the city as a major relay point to bring sex slaves, slave labor and other evil activities to and from the country. Commissioner James Worthington Gordon and his elite MCU had been trying to bring it down for weeks but with little success. Gordon had asked for the Batman's help with the situation. Now Bruce was doing so.

"Did you plan on going out there tonight, sir?" inquired Alfred Jarvis Pennyworth, longtime Wayne family manservant, medic, Batman's batman, etc., as he approached his employer with a tray of dinner in his hands.

"You know what time I operate during, Alfred."

"Indeed I do, sir."

Alfred set the tray down beside Bruce as the latter remained heavily focused on his work. The fact that Bruce was already in his batsuit (one of many), minus his cowl, suggested that even more so. Alfred took note of the data that Bruce was reviewing.

"Mm. The human trafficking operation?"

"The same. It's getting bigger and there's no end in sight to it."

Alfred clasped his hands behind his back. "I see. Do you have any leads?"

"Yeah, some. Gordon and I have been swapping intel as usual, but even MCU's stumped of late."

"Which further supports why he requested your help with this to begin with, I would imagine."

"You imagine correctly."

Exhaling, Bruce growled in frustration, slammed the base of a gauntleted fist atop the counter, and said firmly, "Off!"

The batcomputer's sophisticated AI chimed acknowledgement and entered sleep mode.

Standing, Bruce moved away from the station. Alfred watched him with growing concern. He'd observed similar behavior from Bruce the entire week, but it was most acutely manifested now.

"Sir, what troubles you so, might I ask?"

Moving to another nearby workstation counter where his cowl was placed, the first/only superhero rested his hands at the edges and looked at the cowl, while it seemed to stare back at him.

"There are kids being used in this criminal operation too, Alfred..."

"Yes, sir."

"And it doesn't make me happy at all..."

"I should think not, sir. All life is precious to you – guilty and innocent. That has always been the foundation of Batman's MO. His One Rule. It's even famously referred to that now."

"I won't lie though, Alfred...there are times that I want to kill these bastards – especially the ones that hurt children."

"Most understandable, sir. You are human, after all – even if you sometimes think otherwise."

Bruce exhaled. "That's not what I meant..."

"I know what you meant. You fear that you might give in to that temptation and finally cross that line you never vowed to cross, and thus become like those you apprehend."

Bruce said nothing, suggesting to Alfred that he had guessed right.

"It won't happen, sir."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're the bloody Batman. Why else?"

"Are you sure that's not blind faith, Alfred?"

"No; it's true faith. I suggest you look it up when you have a free moment. Now..." Alfred gathered up the tray of food. "I shall keep this warm for you while you handle your usual nightly affairs."

Alfred left without another word. Bruce's eyes drifted over to the batwing that was ever ready for immediate takeoff. Gathering up his cowl, Bruce put it on, secured it into place, became the Dark Knight once again, and moved for his primary vehicle.

Powering up the speedy stealth aircraft, Batman lifted off and exited through the waterfall entrance at speed. Clearing the batcave, he gained altitude and set course for the city's north side. He would pursue his first mission/case lead there.

XXX

Batman exited through the ventral cockpit hatch to the batwing and dove straight down and away from the aircraft as it automatically assumed a stealth orbit around his current operation. If it needed refueled it had auxiliary tanks in addition to Wayne Enterprises unmanned aerial drones that could refuel it while airborne.

He didn't intend to be in this target sector that long for it to be necessary. His resolve to solving this case ASAP was dominating his mind and threatening to block everything else out.

As he plummeted from a high altitude, he said in his cowl comlink, "Merlin, do you copy?"

"Oh, yes, Master Bruce. I read you loud and clear. Are you on the ground yet?"

"No. I'm still descending."

"My word; it's crystal clear. That new transmitter in your cowl works quite well, doesn't it?"

"It has to. Crime fighting is more high tech than ever before. Even petty thugs are getting their hands on advanced tech that the company just developed a year or two ago. It's making the operation that much more difficult to perform."

At this point Batman deployed and began gliding in the night to begin his next investigation phase.

"That may be, sir, but there's still no substitute for the human element, is there?"

"Right on."

Batman couldn't have agreed more with Alfred's statement there. That was why Batman still preferred to have Alfred team up with him on bat operations even though the batcomputer was fully capable of interacting with Batman for mission needs. And there was always Alfred's wit, wisdom, and insight that no computer could ever hope to match. That was why Batman had come up with the code name of Merlin for Alfred while on the comm. That idea had originated a few years back when Alfred had once described Bruce as the corporate Arthur and himself as his corporate Merlin. Though Alfred had said it in humor, Batman had liked the idea for missions.

"So, who is the first undoubtedly charming bloke that you're looking for to converse with tonight?"

"His current alias is Mackenzie, and he's a total scumbag. I managed to track him down to this part of town. He's a serial rapist turned underworld information broker."

Batman neared the target building rooftop and landed on its center in a forward roll, completed it, did a small leap to land atop a rooftop railing, and held position atop it in a crouch.

"And I presume his current...occupation is why you're seeking him out?"

"That's right."

Surveying an active nightclub below that was mob linked; Batman enabled facial recognition to spot Mackenzie if he could.

"And how do you propose to get him to offer up any valuable information related to the trafficking network or its chain of command?"

"According to our records he still has all ten fingers. If the suit doesn't intimidate him sufficiently then I'll start with the first finger and go from there. He might get his lucky break after all."

His sensors indicated that Mackenzie wasn't present, at least not outside.

"I've seen the latest scan results too, sir. Are you actually going inside that so-called business establishment?"

"Intel suggests this is where he hangs out and does his jobs for clients. This is still the best place to start."

"Far be it from me to advise the world's greatest detective on such matters, but how do you plan to enter – seen or unseen?"

Batman brought up a map of the nightclub's layout. Scans also showed nobody by the club's rear door. He highlighted it.

"I see, sir. Do be careful though; there are likely many bad men in there hoping for a rare opportunity to dispatch the Batman."

"No doubt, but I'll deal with them one scumbag at a time, Merlin – just like always."

Batman glided to the club's rooftop proper, landed, and prepared to infiltrate the club to find his interrogation target. Removing his multitool from his belt of utilities, Batman dropped down to the ground right before the rear door in a crouch. He picked the door's old lock with no difficulty, secured the tool on his belt, and then entered the club to reconnoiter the interior further.


End file.
